nfandomcom-20200216-history
N talk:Community Portal/Archive2006A
New banner? http://img468.imageshack.us/img468/3531/banner8gs.png I made this to possibly replace the banner at the top-left. The reason I made it is because I was looking at some other wikis, and they all had this style of banner. And we don't want to be, like, outcasts, right? Tell me what you think. -Bigblargh : Good idea, but the "N at Wikicities" should be placed below the logo, like in the Wikipedia logo. -- Your friendly sysop Lord of Destiny. Contact me: talk and webpage. 18:35, 6 Nov 2005 (UTC) :: IMO, you should remove the dropshadow on the brackets. - Wind : maestro is for it. however, he is not for logging in. http://i8.photobucket.com/albums/a33/LordOfDestiny/wikilogo.png I have added the "N at Wikicities". -- 85.73.34.50 18:51, 17 January 2006 (UTC) Level Navigation I was thinking about implementing in-episode level navigation, so there is a more direct way to move from level to level. Such as this one for 00-0. <<00 - Cloud City>> Which would give a result like this: <<00 - Cloud City>> This a good idea? --Dave S. 17:35, 6 Jan 2006 (UTC) : I like it. I'll add a section to the infobox template when it's updated (see below). — mæstro t/ 07:47, 14 Jan 2006 (UTC) Level/episode infoboxes Clearly, it is impossible to constantly update the highscores for the levels, so I think they should be scrapped from the infoboxes. That makes them quite small... I wish there was some additional information we could put in them. Any comments or ideas? — mæstro t/ 07:47, 14 Jan 2006 (UTC) :You could add "Created by" to Template:Infobox Level, which contains only "Metanet Software" or "NUMA users". -- Your friendly sysop Lord of Destiny. Contact me: talk and webpage. 17:48, 17 Jan 2006 (UTC) Archive I have archived old contents as you see at the top. -- Your friendly sysop Lord of Destiny. Contact me: talk and webpage. 18:21, 17 Jan 2006 (UTC) Level navigation I've updated all levels in the 00 and 01 column to make use of the new Template:LevelNav. The rest should also be converted. — mæstro t/ 12:11, 19 January 2006 (UTC) : I think the LevelNav is too big now. It uses the whole width of the page, but contains only 4 words. This is my proposal. -- Your friendly sysop Lord of Destiny. Contact me: talk and webpage. 16:49, 24 January 2006 (UTC) :: Go for it. 202.191.107.110 13:44, 25 January 2006 (UTC) New templates Especially for the design of templates or project pages (N:...) I have created Template:Box and Template:IncludeBox. These add boxes to the article, you just need to specify the background color and content. The IncludeBox is much the same, but the content is a link to another article which is printed in the box. (See the code of the main page, for instance.) -- Your friendly sysop Lord of Destiny. Contact me: talk and webpage. 17:03, 24 January 2006 (UTC) :I created Template:Message box, for the design of any template with an image on the left side. I hope it helps. To use Message box, write the following code: :Box and Include Box should work the same way, I'm not quite sure. (w/o images of course.)Scythe33 19:50, 20 April 2006 (UTC) :Update:I made Category:Templates for the templates, and added Template:Box and Template:IncludeBox Scythe33 20:41, 20 April 2006 (UTC) Changes Has anyone noticed that the pagetitle has changed? Example: "Main Page - N at Wikicities, the free Ncyclopedia". -- Your friendly sysop Lord of Destiny. Contact me: talk and webpage. 14:33, 10 February 2006 (UTC) :: Nice. --Borealis 18:46, 13 February 2006 (UTC) About pagenames Typically, (on other wiki), categories are given plural names (i.e. category "articles" contains more than one article, so it is plural), while pages are given singular names. (as per an argument on Wikipedia). So, I was thinking we should maybe implement that, since article and category naming is rather inconsistent. Anyone have any other ideas? --Scythe33 20:00, 24 April 2006 (UTC) : Works for maestro.